clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
WaddleOn
:Were you looking for the Waddle On Party? #WaddleOn was a sketch comedy show made by Club Penguin. The show ran from July 12, 2013 to March 25, 2014, consisting of twenty-eight episodes and two full seasons. Sketches featured moderators such as Pinkyunicorn, Hockeyb01, Patague, etc.New CP Comedy Show: #WaddleOn! After #WaddleOn Episode 28: with The Muppets!, the series was merged with The Spoiler Alert. List of Episodes Season 1 *#WaddleOn Episode 1 *#WaddleOn Episode 2 *#WaddleOn Episode 3 *#WaddleOn Episode 4 *#WaddleOn Episode 5 *#WaddleOn Episode 6 *#WaddleOn Episode 7 *#WaddleOn Episode 8 *#WaddleOn Episode 9 *#WaddleOn Episode 10: Find Your Voice *#WaddleOn Episode 11 *#WaddleOn: Best of Season 1 Season 2 *#WaddleOn: Trick or Treat! *#WaddleOn... with Gary! *#WaddleOn: Operation Puffle Part 1 *#WaddleOn: Operation Puffle Part 2 *#WaddleOn: Operation Puffle Part 3 *#WaddleOn: Sidekick Search *#WaddleOn: Penguin Carols *#WaddleOn: Someone Like Me To Like Me *#WaddleOn Episode 21: Prehysteric Part 1 *#WaddleOn Episode 22: Prehysteric Part 2 *#WaddleOn Episode 23: Megg Takeover *#WaddleOn Episode 24: Behind The Scenes *#WaddleOn: The Phantom of Amazement Park Part 1 *#WaddleOn: The Phantom of Amazement Park Part 2 *#WaddleOn Episode 27: Biker Bunnies & Motor Bugs *#WaddleOn with The Muppets Cast Actors *Pinkyunicorn *Hockeyb01 *Patague *Wanderspud *Great Agent *Sophistikat *Puffleruffle *Alli Gatr *Amarelinho55 *1brazuca1 *1penguinbr *Chuchu Br *Rondinet *Roarindino *Cooki Rocket *L8tr Skater *Puff1e Dude *Flower Miss *Blingg Bird *Bella Bugz *Funni Dude *Scaredy Kat *The 4 Star *Dolly Button *Turbo Sharks *Painterbird *Mokkel3 *Beaui *Rookie *Gary *PH *Sensei *Dot *Rockhopper *Megg Characters This section is for all characters who are portrayed by moderators and appeared in the sketch comedy series #WaddleOn. *'Blacksmith Force' - a team of penguins who fix things by hammering them, like a guitar, for example. They wear Blacksmith Apron. *'Goldsmith Force' - the Blacksmith Force's counterparts. The Goldsmith Force fix valuable things, such as trophies. They wear Goldsmith Apron. *'Trees and Ornaments' - a running gag in two episodes where ornaments chased a tree, with the latter screaming "HELP!!!" and vice versa. *'Spirit of Song' - an angel-like figure who gives penguins the power to sing and speak, and not just use word bubbles, yet he does not sing well. *'Space Squids' - an alien race who like eating earthlings and pie. They wear the Space Squid Costume from the Hollywood Party. They have been known to hang out at igloos, the Pizza Parlor and Coffee Shop. * Kermit the Frog - The most famous of all Muppets, Kermit made an appearance in the series alongside Fozzie Bear in the series' final episode before merging with The Spoiler Alert. *'Pookie' - A running gag in every episodes, this type of penguins wear cute clothes and a Teddy Bear. When penguins see a Pookie, they run in fear. Pookies can come in different sizes, as shown in the episode Prehysteric Part 2. Recurring Sketches *Earthlings *Blacksmith Force *Help! *Orange Puffle *Statue Roommates *Pookies Trivia *It was originally going to be called The Moose and Polo Show, but since Businesmoose left the game, it was reinvented as #WaddleOn.https://www.twitter.com/polofield/status/350003294019649536 *The show's title uses Billybob's catchphrase: "Waddle On!". *Season 1 episodes of #WaddleOn came out every Friday on their YouTube channel and got posted on the blog. While Season 2 episodes now come out every Wednesday. **There was no episode on September 13, 2013, because Episode 10 is double length. *WaddleOn with The Muppets was the final episode of the series, as it was confirmed that #WaddleOn-style skits would be integrated into The Spoiler Alert from now on.VIDEO: #WaddleOn - Muppets World Tour! **Now, sometimes little #WaddleOn sketch appeared on The Spoiler Alert. *Painterbird headed the production of it. Videos Season 1 WaddleOn Episode 1|Episode 1 Club Penguin WaddleOn - Episode 2|Episode 2 Club Penguin WaddleOn - Episode 3|Episode 3 Club Penguin WaddleOn - Episode 4-1|Episode 4 Club Penguin WaddleOn - Episode 5|Episode 5 WaddleOn - Episode 6|Episode 6 WaddleOn - Episode 7|Episode 7 Club Penguin - WaddleOn - Episode 8|Episode 8 WaddleOn - Episode 9|Episode 9 WaddleOn Find Your Voice - Club Penguin|Episode 10 Club Penguin WaddleOn - Episode 11|Episode 11 Club Penguin - WaddleOn - BEST OF Season 1|Best of Season 1 Season 2 WaddleOn - Trick or Treat!|Episode 1 Club Penguin - WaddleOn... with Gary!|Episode 2 WaddleOn Operation Puffle Part 1|Episode 3 Club Penguin - WaddleOn Operation Puffle Part 2|Episode 4 WaddleOn Operation Puffle Part 3|Episode 5 WaddleOn - Sidekick Search|Episode 6 WaddleOn - Season 2 - Penguin Carols|Episode 7 WaddleOn Someone Like Me To Like Me|Episode 8 WaddleOn Episode 21 Prehysteric Part 1 - Club Penguin|Episode 9 WaddleOn Episode 22 Prehysteric Part 2 - Club Penguin|Episode 10 WaddleOn Episode 23 Megg Takeover - Club Penguin|Episode 11 WaddleOn Episode 24 Behind the Scenes! - Club Penguin|Episode 12 WaddleOn The Phantom of Amazement Park Part 1 - Club Penguin|Episode 13 WaddleOn Episode 26 The Phantom of Amazement Park Part 2 - Club Penguin|Episode 14 WaddleOn Episode 27 Biker Bunnies & Motor Bugs - Club Penguin|Episode 15 WaddleOn Episode 28 with The Muppets!|Episode 16 References Category:WaddleOn Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Videos Category:2013 Category:2014